Missing Merchandise
by Janis B
Summary: The youngest Gage disappears.


Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of our entertainment. We lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.  
  
~Missing Merchandise~  
  
By: Janis Boisclair  
  
jboisclair@rogers.com  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sydney tiptoed into their bedroom, the bedside lamp was on and she gazed at her husband's face as he lay on his back his eyes closed. Kicking off her slippers and pulling back the covers Syd glanced at the clock noticing it was close to four in the morning. She slid in beside Gage resting her head on his chest his arm automatically pulling her close.  
  
"Is she finally asleep?" he whispered to her as his lips brushed her forehead.  
  
"She's asleep," Syd yawned as she answered, "The question is for how long."  
  
It wasn't fifteen minutes later that Piper Gage was expressing to her parents that all was not right with her world. Her mother's eyes shot open as she threw back the covers sitting up. Gage pulled his more then exhausted wife back against him telling her that, "maybe she'll stop on her own."  
  
Another fifteen minutes passed and the howling hadn't subsided only now Gage had Chris standing beside him asking, "Daddy what's wrong with Piper she won't stop crying?"  
  
Sydney once again threw back the covers sitting up again. Gage sat up at the same time pushing Syd back against the pillows pulling the covers around her.  
  
"Stay here Syd it is time I had a heart to heart with our daughter," he told her and she was too tired to argue. "Come on Chris lets get you back in bed then I'll go see what is keeping Piper up."  
  
"Okay Daddy," Chris yawned putting his hands over his ears trying to block out his sister's wails. Gage kissed Chris' cheek and Chris closed his eyes, Gage pulled the covers around him as the little boy kept his hands covering his ears.  
  
Opening the door to the nursery Gage walked over to his daughter's crib and reaching in picked her up holding her against his chest. Walking around the room with her he let his lips brush her forehead in a kiss much like the one he had bestowed on her mother earlier.  
  
"Now young lady can you tell me what all this fuss is about?" he asked her almost expecting an answer. She let out another howl as Gage headed for the easy chair in the family room still cuddling her close. "You're just like Mommy you don't really know what you are squawking about but unhappy all the same if you can't get your two cents worth in."  
  
Piper had quieted now laying comfortably in her father's arms as he looked into her tiny face. She yawned at Gage who was softly humming an old lullaby to her, one of the few memories he had left of his own mother. He gently stroked her cheek with his fingers an action he exercised with Sydney when she was restless watching Piper's little blue eyes close.  
  
Gage pulled his daughter a little closer thinking to himself how at three months old she was all ready as strong willed as her mother was. She yawned again grasping hold of Gage's finger in her tiny hand. This time he yawned too, like his daughter his eyes grew heavy and closed. Before long the pair of them were sound asleep. This is where Sydney found them both the next morning.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Sleep well Gage?" his wife asked kissing him gently on the cheek before reaching to lift the baby from his arms.  
  
"Umm, what time is it?" Gage sleepily asked opening his eyes and moving his head trying to work the kink out of his neck.  
  
"It's eight o'clock you better hit the shower," she told him adding, "I poured your coffee."  
  
"Thanks Honey," he smiled up at her.  
  
"No thank you I really needed that sleep," she smiled back at Gage who was getting to his feet.  
  
"Wouldn't it be nice if we could all sleep tonight? he asked looking sternly at Piper who answered with a loud shriek.  
  
Leaning down he kissed Sydney and then his daughter, Syd headed for the nursery and Gage went to the kitchen for his coffee. Chris was sitting at the kitchen table eating his cereal when his father came in.  
  
"Morning Daddy," he greeted his father.  
  
"Morning Chris," Gage returned stopping long enough to kiss the top of his son's head.  
  
"Guess what?" he asked of his father.  
  
"You let a big grizzly bear sleep in your bottom bunk last night?"  
  
"No Dad," Chris answered Gage looking at him and rolling his eyes, "Mommy is taking me and Piper to the park today."  
  
"Sounds like fun, have a good time and do what Mom tells you."  
  
"I will Dad," Chris promised.  
  
Heading towards the shower Gage wished he could go with them instead of to work. They were working a tough case right now, missing children and now that he and Syd had their own it was making the case all that harder to deal with.  
  
Taking a drink of his coffee he set it on the vanity and turned the shower on full force knowing he had better get looking alive as not to be late for work. He stood under the force of the hot water trying to let his senses come alive his mind wandering again to his family a grin stealing across his face at the same time.  
  
"Gage what do you want for breakfast?" Sydney had stuck her head in the door and was asking.  
  
"I can't hear you come here," he called back to her.  
  
With an exaggerated sigh she walked over to where the water was running and peeked her head around the shower curtain.  
  
"Gage I said…" was all she got out as he grabbed her into the shower stall, pulling her under the water with him nightshirt and all. "Francis," she shrieked out as he held her tightly against him his lips finding hers for a deep passionate kiss. She felt her feet leaving the floor as her husband lifted her into his arms her legs automatically locking around him, one soggy slipper falling from her foot.  
  
"I love you Honey," he told her his lips trailing down her neck.  
  
"Gage the kids," she whispered back to him as she fluttered kisses across his shoulder.  
  
"They're fine for a few minutes," he assured her bringing his lips back to hers the water beating down on both of them.  
  
Unable to hold back any longer they both succumbed to their feelings and holding tight to each other they made love never wanting to let go.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Gage had been gone for about an hour, Piper was fed and napping again and Chris was helping Syd pack up things to go to the park. They had made sandwiches, had snacks and drinks which Syd was packing in a little thermal bag to take with them. Chris raced to his room to get his knapsack so he could help carry stuff. Buddy was lying on the floor watching as they got everything ready.  
  
"Mom can Buddy come with us?" Chris asked the little dog perking up his ears at the sound of his name.  
  
"Not today Chris only when Dad can come with us to help me," she told him knowing the two children were enough to manage without the dog too.  
  
Chris knelt down beside the dog patting him, "Sorry boy next time I promise," he told him. Looking up at Syd he asked, "Are we almost ready?"  
  
"As soon as Piper wakes from her nap," Syd replied to her son. No sooner had Sydney told Chris that then Piper let out a cry. "I guess we are ready now," she said hugging Chris to her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The park was busy this morning. Syd had Chris hold on tightly to the side of the stroller as she manoeuvred it down the path. Two elderly ladies made there way long side them the one asking if they might have a peek at the baby. Pushing the buggy over to the side of the path Syd stopped letting the women have a look at Piper who was cooing happily.  
  
"Oh what a beautiful baby," the first lady was saying.  
  
"She's my baby sister," Chris proudly told her.  
  
"She looks just like your Mom, you must look just like your Dad," the second lady commented as Chris now hung shyly against Syd's leg.  
  
"Just exactly like him," Syd agreed with the woman as she smiled down proudly at her children.  
  
"Well you have a good time today young man," the first woman spoke up again and smiled at Sydney, "You have a lovely family my dear."  
  
Syd thanked them both and they continued towards the play area. After setting out the blanket she helped Chris to get his ball and glove out of his knapsack. After tossing the ball back and forth a few minutes he asked his mother if he could play on the climbers.  
  
"All right but stay where I can see you," she warned turning her attention to Piper who was beginning to fuss.  
  
Opening the diaper bag Syd retrieved a bottle of juice and turned to pick up Piper when she caught sight of Chris walking down the path with a man she had never seen before.  
  
"Chris," She screamed running towards her son, the man dropped Chris' hand, and broke into a run seeing her come towards them.  
  
"What's wrong Mom," Chris asked as his mother caught him in her arms.  
  
"Chris are you all right?" Syd was crying now her hands shaking as she grasped her son tightly to her.  
  
"I was just going with that man to meet his little boy," Chris was explaining.  
  
"Chris you never go anywhere with out Mommy or Daddy do you understand me," she scolded the child carrying him back over to where Piper was.  
  
"Okay Mommy," Chris was saying almost crying himself because she was so upset.  
  
Syd set Chris on the blanket and picked up Piper's juice bottle, the baby had stopped crying. Walking over to the buggy Syd could see the blankets were dishevelled she reached in pulling them back her heart pounding wildly. Piper was gone.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Walker and Gage stood behind Trivette as he punched up information on his computer.  
  
"Here is a composite drawing of the man who was seen hanging around the playground at the time of the kidnapping," Trivette was saying. He next pulled up a map pinpointing the spots where the babies were snatched. "Either a shopping mall or a park is where they target," he was continuing.  
  
The conversation came to a halt by Gage's cell phone ringing, "Gage," he answered. "Sydney," Gage fell back against Trivette's desk the colour draining from his face, his stomaching turning, "I'm on my way Honey," he told her taking off towards the door at the same time.  
  
"Gage what is it?" Walker asked stopping him.  
  
He turned for a moment tears beginning to form in his eyes simply stating, "I've got to get to Syd someone took Piper."  
  
Trivette was standing now and both were following Gage, "I'm driving Gage," Walker was saying as both his friends flanked his side.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sydney was standing holding Chris tightly to her a small crowd had gathered around them both were in tears. Gage was on a dead run to them taking them both in his arms.  
  
"Oh Gage she's gone, she's gone, someone has taken her," Syd's voice faltered and she broke into sobs, "I'm sorry Gage, I'm sorry."  
  
"Shh Honey we'll find her," his voice cracked as he spoke. Taking Chris from her arms he held her close.  
  
"Sydney can you tell us what happened?" it was Walker who spoke. They all knew that the more time that past the harder it would be to bring Piper home.  
  
Gage drew her a little closer as she tried to pull herself together, wiping her face with her hand she began. "We came in the north entrance like we always do and made our way to the play area. Chris and I played catch for a few minutes, then Chris wanted to play on the climbers. Piper was starting to… fuss," Syd's voice broke again as she thought about her little girl, she could feel Gage's arm tighten around her, feel his fear and worry too. "I got her bottle out but when I looked to Chris some man was leading him away. I screamed out his name running to him, the guy with him took off running, we came right back and she was gone." As hard as she tried Sydney couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks once again.  
  
Gage guided Syd through the crowd to Walker's truck where Trivette had his laptop open bringing up the picture of the suspect in their investigation. Sitting her with Chris in the passenger seat he gently let his lips caress her forehead, she watched him turn to go with Walker to question the people who stood there.  
  
"Sydney," Trivette asked, "Does this look anything like the guy that was trying to walk off with Chris?"  
  
"I don't know Jimmy it could be I didn't get that good of a look at him I was just so intent on getting Chris away from him," Syd replied biting her lip to keep from crying she looked the other way staring at Gage. "God Jimmy I can't even protect my own kids, Gage trusted me with them and I let him down."  
  
"Hey Syd, come on he still does trust you. He's been working this case he knows that these people are well organized and that you were set up for this," Trivette comforted her as best he could putting his arm around her as she began to silently cry again.  
  
"Don't cry Mommy, Daddy will find Piper," Chris was telling her his little arms going around her neck as they sat together in the truck.  
  
"How bout you Chris?" Trivette was asking the child, "Does this look like the guy who wanted you to go with him?"  
  
"Yeah he wanted me to meet his little boy," Chris said turning his attention to the picture on the computer.  
  
"Are you sure Honey?" Syd had her arms around her son holding him tight.  
  
"I'm sure Mommy he said his name was Tim," Chris declared to both of them.  
  
"Ranger Trivette."  
  
Both Sydney and Trivette looked up as a Dallas police officer walked their way. He had a young woman who was holding a small child with him.  
  
"Ranger Trivette this is Beth Lockhart, she has something that you are going to want to hear," the officer was explaining.  
  
"I saw that man who tried to grab your son," she began, "in fact I spoke with him. He sat on the same bench as I was sitting and tried to start up a conversation. He was asking me all kinds of questions about my son Robbie." She clenched her son closely to her as she spoke, "Then all of a sudden he got up like he was in a real hurry and went right over to your son," she said looking at Sydney and Chris. "I should have done something, but I was just relieved to have him away from me and Robbie," the woman was near tears as she continued, "All of a sudden you were yelling for your son and I saw it was because of that man, I just ran to my son to make sure he was safe, I'm sorry I should have done more."  
  
"You did exactly what I would have done too," Syd was crying again, "What I did do."  
  
"Mrs. Lockhart is this the man that we are talking about?" Trivette asked her showing her the picture of the suspect.  
  
Again she clutched her child as she shook her head yes.  
  
"Walker, Gage," Trivette called motioning them over, "We got a positive on the guy who was trying to walk off with Chris. It's the same guy we're looking for in connection with the last abduction."  
  
"Are you sure?" Gage asked saying in the same breath, "We have to find him."  
  
"We will Gage," Walker placed his hand on his shoulder as he spoke, "Let's get down to headquarters and see what we can come up with on this guy."  
  
"Syd," Trivette began, "Erica is at home she can come down and pick up Chris…"  
  
"I can't, I… I…" Syd was grasping tightly to Chris again.  
  
"Give us a minute Walker, Trivette," Gage said lifting Chris from his wife's arms and pulling her to him they walked a few paces away. "Syd we have to get her back, we can do it if we work together I have every faith in the world we'll get her back…" Gage couldn't go on he drew Sydney close blinking back tears, he could feel Chris' little arms holding tight to his neck, he could feel Syd's arms around him trying to draw strength that he didn't have to give. Finally he managed to speak again, "You know that Chris will be safe with Erica and that you can call as often as you want."  
  
Putting a smile on his face he looked at his son and asked, "Think you would like to go over to Aunt Erica's so Mommy can help me look for Piper?"  
  
"Can't I help too?" he questioned his Dad.  
  
"I know that you are a very good helper Chris, but you actually have to be a ranger to help this time," Gage explained.  
  
"Okay Daddy," he reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Chris you are helping us by doing what we ask," Syd told her son as she put her arms around him, "Daddy and I love you so much Chris." She kissed his little cheek as did Gage as they made their way back to where Walker and Trivette stood.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Erica met them at headquarters; it was so hard for the Gages' to let their young son leave their sight.  
  
"Remember Chris, you do everything Aunt Erica says and please Honey don't leave her sight," Syd was pleading with her three year old.  
  
"Syd I'll take good care of him I promise," Erica told her thinking Sydney was coping much better then she could in this situation.  
  
"I know you will," she said having to turn away from Erica squatting down to hug Chris again. Standing with Gage they watched as Chris stepped onto the elevator.  
  
Trivette was all ready at the computer looking for the suspect; it was not that surprising that his face came up a hot sheet from the FBI.  
  
"His name is Timothy Crane," Trivette was reading aloud, "last known address Jackson Mississippi, wanted on four charges of attempted child abduction in Mississippi and another two in Louisiana. It looks like three here in Dallas including Chris," Trivette was thinking out loud. "In five of the seven cases a second child was abducted at the same time."  
  
"Including Piper," Gage added staring at Crane's image on the computer screen committing each last detail to memory.  
  
"Known associates and wanted on related charges are, Debra Harvey and Norma Maier," Trivette continued at the same time bringing up pictures of the two women.  
  
"Have any of the babies been found and brought home to their parents?" Syd quietly asked.  
  
Shaking his head Jimmy answered, "No."  
  
Alex had come in quietly a moment before Sydney had asked the question; she now stood behind her friend letting her hands come to rest on her shoulders.  
  
Sydney reached up taking Alex's hand, holding it, acknowledging the silent show of support from her friend. Her lip trembled yet somehow she managed to keep it together somehow she stayed strong.  
  
"Trivette get these pictures out there, I want everyone looking for Crane and his friends," Walker was giving orders then looking at Gage asked, "Have you a picture of Piper?"  
  
Reaching for his wallet Gage pulled it from his pocket and opened it, he stood not moving looking at the photo he had placed there only yesterday. Walker put his hand on Gage's arm bringing him back to the reality that his daughter was gone.  
  
"We will get her back," Walker emphatically told them both handing that picture to Trivette too. "Let's get out on the street and see what we can come up with."  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Neither Sydney or Gage spoke as they walked to the car, it was as if they were drifting in an endless dream that they couldn't get out of. Getting in the car Gage sat behind the steering wheel staring straight ahead. Sydney reached out her hand touching his arm, he still didn't move.  
  
"I'm sorry Gage, maybe if…"  
  
"Sydney stop it, just stop it, she was stolen from us just like a thief would still a car," he shouted his anger and frustration spilling over. "You could no more have prevented this then I could of."  
  
He started the ignition and shifting the car into reverse squealing out of the underground parking.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Everyone available was looking for Timothy Crane, but by the end of the day they were no further ahead then when they had started their search. It was as if he had disappeared just as Piper had. By seven o'clock it was becoming dark, Gage pulled the car into Trivette's driveway, Walker's familiar silver ram was all ready there. Getting out of the car Sydney stood waiting for her husband to come around to her side and together they walked towards the front door.  
  
Chris had been standing in the front window for the last thirty minutes waiting for the return of his parents. It didn't seem to matter what anyone said to him he diligently kept watch for them afraid they would disappear as his baby sitter had. Upon seeing his father's car he raced to the front door, Jimmy following him pulled open the door letting the youngster out and into Gage's waiting arms.  
  
Gage held him for only a moment before putting their son in Sydney's arms.  
  
Erica had made supper for everyone and everyone went through the motions of eating although no one was really hungry.  
  
"You would think that at least one person would have seen one of these people," Alex was commenting as she handed the pictures of the suspects to Erica to look at too.  
  
As Erica scrutinized each picture she set it on the coffee table in front of her. Chris who was sitting on the floor with the Angela Walker and Marcus Trivette glanced over at the pictures.  
  
"We saw her Mommy," Chris spoke up pointing at Norma Maier's picture, "She's the lady who wanted to see Piper."  
  
Sydney grabbed up the picture studying it, with all that had happened she had forgotten about the two women who had asked to see Piper.  
  
"Syd what's Chris talking about?" Gage asked his wife.  
  
"I forgot about those two it didn't seem important it happens quite often that someone wants to see the baby, it used to happen with Chris too. When we entered the park two older women asked if they could see the baby… my God, they were checking her out to take her," Syd cried out hardly believing she could be so stupid. "This is my fault, she's gone because of me," she declared.  
  
"No Sydney this could happen to any of us, you are right it happens quite often a stranger wants to see your baby," Alex came to her defence.  
  
"Even I know that," Trivette agreed, "I can remember having Marcus in the stroller and being proud as punch when someone asked to see him."  
  
It wasn't until Gage took her hands in his and looked into her eyes saying to her, "You aren't responsible for this Honey," that she could stop shaking and face her husband.  
  
"Trivette can we make these images look older," Walker asked his partner.  
  
"Sure, Syd you want to help me with this?" he asked getting up to go to his computer.  
  
Gage gave her hand another reassuring squeeze and Sydney got up going with Trivette.  
  
"We'll re-canvass tomorrow to make sure we haven't missed them…" Walker was telling Gage, "Someone has to know something."  
  
"I've being saying that to myself and Syd all day," Gage absently stated, then thinking out loud declared, "We have to find her, we have to get her back." Looking to Walker he continued, "We fought to hard to get her here to loose her after such a short time."  
  
Syd and Trivette were returning armed with new pictures of the suspects.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Gage opened the car door lifting his sleeping son out of his car seat and into his arms. Sydney walked ahead opening the door to the house and turning on lights as Gage carried Chris into his bedroom. As he lifted the sleeping child into his bunk the phone began to ring.  
  
Hurrying back out to answer it he grabbed the receiver, Syd was close at his heels standing beside him as he answered, "Gage."  
  
"Gage, Gage, Gage, it's been awhile hasn't it?" taunted the voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"What do you want?" Gage asked recognizing the voice immediately.  
  
"Is that a nice way to talk to an old friend?"  
  
"I'd call you a lot of things Perron but old friend is not one of them," he replied.  
  
Syd froze when she heard the name knowing Perron always meant trouble.  
  
"Gage after the things we've gone through together," Ricky Perron continued.  
  
"Unless you have something intelligent to say this conversation is over," Gage barked ready to slam down the phone.  
  
"You've lost something haven't you and I might just be able to help with the recovery."  
  
Gage stood silently holding the phone trying to figure out what Rick Perron actually knew if anything about Piper's abduction.  
  
"You've got my attention Rick start talking."  
  
"My sources mentioned to me what happened with your wife and kids in the park this morning," Rick continued knowing he held the upper hand for now, "I do know that you are looking for a Timothy Crane so I put some of my best people on the job. Low and behold they found him. In fact I'm sitting here right now looking at him."  
  
"Where are you Rick," Gage was demanding.  
  
"Before I get to that make sure you bring your wife with you if you want to see Mr. Crane."  
  
"Rick so help me…"  
  
"Is it a deal Gage?"  
  
"Yes it's a deal, where are you?"  
  
"The same place I last saw you," Rick answered letting the line go dead.  
  
"What did he want Gage?" Sydney questioned him.  
  
Gage was all ready dialing Trivette's number as he spoke, "He has Timothy Crane."  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Rick Perron walked over to where Timothy Crane was bound to a chair, the man barely conscious from the beating he had taken from Perron's people. He kicked him viciously in the leg, Crane moaning loudly.  
  
"I got a couple of real Texas Rangers coming here Crane but believe me they aren't going to protect you any. Yeah see it was their kid you swiped this morning," Rick told him smiling smugly.  
  
Turning to one of his people he instructed him, "Get me when Gage and his wife Ranger Cooke arrive."  
  
Rick walked into the warehouse office his mind on Francis Gage. Rick admired Gage for a lot of different reasons even if they were on opposite sides of the law. He had met him as Michael Visser a lawyer who had come to work for his father in the family business. Rick eventually came to find out Visser was actually Ranger Gage who was working undercover against his father. Gage's part in getting rid of his father is what had helped bring Rick to power as the head of one of the biggest crime families in Texas.  
  
Even so that wasn't the reason for Rick liking Gage so much, not even Rick could pinpoint it exactly. He knew that Gage would arrest him in a minute if he could; yet he couldn't help feel this unknown connection with the man.  
  
An adversary? No not really. A pal, a confident? Definitely not. No Gage was someone who was smart, who commanded respect and authority. He commanded authority and loyalty over his beautiful wife another Texas Ranger.  
  
Rick thought back over his last encounter with the partners. He thought about Sydney Gage, she was smart, admired in her job, loved Gage without reservation and dared not deny him anything. Rick liked that.  
  
Gage would have done well if he had chosen the life Rick Perron had be born into. They would have made an unstoppable team Rick smiled to himself, "If only you hadn't decided on a life serving and defending the public," he spoke aloud.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Trivette, Rick Perron just called me he has Timothy Crane, he wants Sydney and I to meet him down at the same warehouse as last time. We need someone to come here and stay with Chris," Gage was explaining.  
  
"Alex, we'll see you in ten then," Gage hung up the phone.  
  
Syd stood waiting for her husband to explain things to her, he took her in his arms, "Alex and Angela are coming here while Walker and Trivette back us up. They were just getting ready to leave when I called."  
  
"What's Perron doing with Crane?"  
  
"He heard what happened with you at the park and took it upon himself to locate him. And no I don't know why, but if he has Crane maybe we are one step closer to Piper."  
  
Gage felt her stiffen at the mention of their missing daughter and he held her tightly against himself whispering softly to her, "She's coming home Syd, you have to believe that she's coming home."  
  
"If I could only know she is safe…" Syd's voice trailed off with the sound of a knock on the door. She pulled away from Gage so he could answer it.  
  
"You two ready?" Trivette asked as Walker came inside with Alex and a sleeping Angela.  
  
Syd went ahead of her boss and they went into Chris' room so Angela could sleep in the bottom bunk.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Gage stopped the car in front of the Perron warehouse a sentry stood guard waiting for them. Both partners got out grasping their service weapons as they approached.  
  
"Mr. Perron is waiting for you," he told them holding the door open for them to enter. They moved into the center of warehouse, someone had alerted Rick he came forward to meet them.  
  
"Sydney, Gage it's been too long," Ricky greeted them.  
  
"Ricky you have something for us?" Gage interrupted him.  
  
"You are quite right Gage, we have no time for niceties now Piper needs her Mommy and Daddy.  
  
"Rick!" Gage shouted his patience more then worn thin.  
  
"This way Rangers," Perron smiled leading the way to where Crane sat his head hanging to the side.  
  
"Couldn't you have left him alive until we got here Perron?" Sydney asked going to where Crane sat.  
  
"He's still breathing Sydney, it was a necessary means to an end," Perron smiled nodding his head while another guard moved out of the circle surrounding Crane. "He really didn't want to tell us anything about his friend here."  
  
The guard had come back in with Norma Maier as Perron continued, "It took us a while before Mr. Crane confessed to the plan and told us where his girlfriend was hold up. Miss Maier on the other hand after seeing her boyfriend had no trouble telling us about her friend, Debra Harvey, she left for Jackson Mississippi with your daughter on the two fifteen flight. If Timmy here had given us what we wanted a little sooner we would have been able to stop them."  
  
Sydney walked to stand right in front of Maier and looked into her face, "Where is Debra taking my daughter?" she simply asked.  
  
"You can't touch me you're a Ranger," Maier sneered.  
  
Syd took a step backwards and removed her badge and her gun handing them to her husband. She stepped back in front the woman, "I ask again where is my daughter and unless you want to look like your boyfriend here you'll start talking now."  
  
"Hey you going to let her do this?" Maier yelled at Gage.  
  
Turning to his wife Gage said, "She's all yours."  
  
Syd nodded to Rick to release her, smiling at her Rick obliged and Norma Maier started talking, "She's meeting with Doug West in two days she is flying into Jackson and taking two days to drive to Mobile. She'll be back here Saturday morning."  
  
"Who is Doug West?" Gage asked.  
  
"He's an adoption lawyer who handles all our merchandise," Maier informed them as Syd's fist shot out hitting the woman in the face.  
  
As she fell back to the floor Syd stood over her telling her in no uncertain terms, "Our daughter isn't merchandise."  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Perron was standing with the partners, "Get him untied," Gage was telling Rick. "My boss is outside give me something I can go to him with."  
  
"Gage they broke in and once we caught them I called you. Who else would I call when I needed help from the law?"  
  
"Why Rick, why'd you do it?" Gage asked.  
  
"I owed you Gage, your wife too, that's why." Rick stated.  
  
"This doesn't change anything you know, I'll not turn my head for you to commit another crime," Gage insisted.  
  
"You would totally disappoint me if you did Gage," Perron was smiling at him.  
  
Sydney had pulled her phone and was dialling Trivette's cell phone she walked away from where Gage stood with Rick Perron she really didn't know why she just felt she needed to give them a minute.  
  
"Thanks Rick."  
  
Perron smiled again, "Just get your kid back. I've got a few connects in Alabama…"  
  
Gage didn't have time to answer, Walker and Trivette were both walking over to where he stood with Perron, Sydney went to join her husband.  
  
"Ranger Walker, I must really be important for you to come all the way down here," Perron grinned at Walker.  
  
Ignoring Perron Walker took Gage aside and asked him what happened.  
  
"Ricky says that the two of them tried to break in here and Crane tried to take all of them on getting the worst of the fight. He called me and you know what happened from there. Syd persuaded Maier to tell us that Debra Harvey has taken Piper to Jackson and will be driving to Mobile to an adoption lawyer that brokers babies."  
  
"And you believe him?" Walker asked.  
  
Gage stared over at Perron who was reciting his story to Trivette as Sydney stood quietly listening to everything. Walker looked at the Sydney then Gage deciding they would take Perron's story at face value.  
  
"Let's get you and Sydney set up to go to Alabama all right," he put his hand on Gage's shoulder as they spoke walking back to where Perron stood."  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The sun had been up for about an hour when the plane lifted into the Dallas morning carrying the Gages to Mobile Alabama and hopefully to their baby girl. Sydney had wakened Chris early so that they could let him know that they were going to be away for a few days. It had upset Chris terribly for his parents to be going away without him. Syd had held him in her arms as he cried his heart out.  
  
"But why can't I go with you?" he sobbed.  
  
"Chris honey, Daddy and I just need to know that you are safe," she was trying to explain, Chris crying harder still. Gage had come into the room and come to sit beside his wife and son. A tear was slipping from Syd's eye, they hadn't slept in almost twenty-four hours that coupled with Piper's disappearance was beginning to take its toll on both Rangers. He lifted his son into his lap the same time brushing the tear from his wife's cheek.  
  
"Can you listen to me Chris?" he asked his son waiting for the tears to subside. "Chris Mom and I have to go and get Piper," he started.  
  
"But I could help," he pleaded with his father.  
  
"You probably could," Gage agreed with his son, "the only thing is that Mom and I couldn't do our job well because we would be worried someone might take you too. Right now we can't think about what we want we have to think about Piper. She's been away from us all night she must really need Mom and I to go and get her, she needs her big brother to be brave for her."  
  
Chris shook his head in agreement with his Dad. It never ceased to amaze Syd of Gage's ability to reason with and soothe his children and yes even her.  
  
Sydney now lay against him her eyes closing in sleep the result of pure exhaustion as the plane carried them towards Mobile, soon Gage was joining her is sleep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Detectives Ron Mitchell and Sam Miller met the Rangers at the airport. As Gage retrieved their bags Mitchell began discussing the case.  
  
"I don't know but Doug West is a pretty reputable sort of guy, I know him personally. He has a good reputation in this city. I think you've come here on a wild goose chase."  
  
"Maybe so but our daughter is missing and this is the only lead that we have right now," Sydney replied dryly a dislike for Mitchell beginning to formulate.  
  
Mitchell couldn't let it go he continued on, "If you'd rather take the word of a crime boss then a police detective and prominent lawyer that's up to you."  
  
"Our so called crime boss has helped us from time to time lets just see where this goes," Gage cut into the conversation.  
  
Mitchell said nothing he only glared at Gage for a few moments before motioning him to follow them. It was Miller who broke the silence, "So you are going to try and see if you can arrange an adoption through Mr. West?" he asked.  
  
"That hasn't been decided yet," Gage replied.  
  
"What we need right now is to get tour hotel and freshen up," Syd intervened.  
  
"That will be our pleasure," Mitchell returned glad to be rid of the know- it-all Rangers.  
  
The ride to the hotel was a strained silence.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Gage had just finished signing the hotel register when his phone began to ring. Syd grabbed her bag so Gage could talk as they walked towards the elevator. She glanced at his face which was giving away nothing as to who was on the other end of the line she assumed it was Walker checking in with them.  
  
"All right let us do our job," his words cut in, "I appreciate that, okay Thanks."  
  
"Who was that?" Syd looked at him puzzled.  
  
"We'll talk upstairs," Gage replied remaining emotionless.  
  
Once inside Syd asked again, "Who was on the phone?"  
  
"Ricky," he simply stated.  
  
"Gage?" she questioned.  
  
"Seems Rick has connections all over, he just wanted to give us a heads up on Detective Mitchell. It seems his record isn't that squeaky clean Rick says there were some problems with him and West's law firm over some jury tampering allegations. Nothing that ever could be proven… but accusations all the same," Gage repeated what Perron had told him.  
  
"Where does Perron get this info?" Syd questioned her husband again.  
  
"I don't know nor do I care if it leads us to Piper. I'll deal with Ricky once she is safe in our arms again," Gage concluded rubbing his hand over his face. "Lets go get ready to keep our appointment with Mr. West.  
  
"Are you going to bring Mitchell and Miller into this?"  
  
"No I'm just going to let Walker know what's going on," he told her all ready dialing his boss.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Burton, Mr West will see you now," West's secretary was saying to Sydney and Gage.  
  
Standing up Gage took Sydney's hand and leading the way they entered Doug West's office.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Burton, how nice to meet you," West greeted them extending his hand at the same time.  
  
"Mr. West it's good to meet you, we've heard a lot of good things about you. We've been assured that you are the man to talk to concerning our problem," Gage replied taking West's hand in a firm handshake.  
  
"Well then let's roll up our sleeves and put our heads together and see what we can come up with," West smiled back.  
  
"Mr West," Sydney spoke up, "I want a baby girl. Cody and I have been to every clinic possible, we have followed all the instructions to the letter, nothing works. You are our last hope…" she let her voice fade.  
  
"Vanessa if Mr. West can help us I'm sure he will," Gage said putting his arm around his wife as to comfort her. Turning back to West he said to the lawyer, "Money is a non issue here if you can help us out you can name your price."  
  
"I'm sure we can do something," West assured them picking up the phone summing his secretary, "Do you have the Harvey file available? Can you bring it in please?"  
  
Turning back to the Burtons he smiled, "I know we haven't filled out all the paperwork yet but we have a baby girl coming in tomorrow from Jackson Mississippi…" West's secretary rapped sharply on the door and let herself in. Going to West's desk she handed him a file folder leaving once again closing the door behind her. West opened the file and smiling at Syd handed her a photograph commenting at the same time, "She looks enough like you that she could actually be your daughter."  
  
Syd's hand was trembling as she took the photo from West, turning it so Gage could see at the same time she gazed at the photo. Syd sucked in a breath of air unable to speak it was their daughter, it was Piper, still dressed in the little pink dress Sydney had dressed her in that morning.  
  
"Vanessa she's perfect she looks exactly like you," Gage who had found his voice first exclaimed to her.  
  
"Mr. West I have to have this baby," Syd looked up at the lawyer then back down to Piper's picture. "When can we see her? When can we have her? Oh Cody isn't she the most beautiful baby you have ever seen?" Syd was crying in earnest now seeing the picture of Piper.  
  
West smiled inwardly to himself he knew he had them hooked now to negotiate the money, he was going to make twice as much off this one then he usually did.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Gage turned the key in the lock of their room and swung the door open stepping back so Sydney could enter. She stopped short; Rick Perron sat there with two of his bodyguards. Coming inside Gage swung the door shut behind them glaring at Perron.  
  
"Rick what are you doing here?"  
  
"I just want to make sure that nothing goes wrong and your daughter is returned to you," Perron retorted.  
  
"There is more to it then that you and I both know it Rick are you going to tell me or do I have to figure it out?"  
  
"Gage I swear there is nothing sinister about my motives," Ricky smiled.  
  
"Then tell me because if something goes wrong and we loose Piper…" Gage couldn't go on the strength that had been holding him together through the last twenty-four hours plus was beginning to dwindle.  
  
"You'll have to stand in line Gage," Sydney finished his sentence.  
  
"Always the tough one aren't you Sydney," Perron was smiling again, "Mitchell and West are bad news we just came down here to keep an eye on Mitchell so you can deal with West without any interference."  
  
"Enlighten us a little more," Gage looked directly at Perron as he spoke.  
  
"All right, all right," Ricky finally gave in; "about five years ago I was down here doing a job for dear old Dad which shall we say did not go well. Our friend Detective Mitchell busted me, worked me over real good while I was a guest in his jail, until he found out who my father was. He came in apologizing to me, treating me like his buddy was going to do right by me, hooked me up with this great lawyer."  
  
"Doug West?" Gage guessed.  
  
"The one and only, Mr. West pleaded me out and I ended up for six months is an Alabama state prison. Of course they were working under my father's direction, dear old Dad thought the experience would toughen me up. But now my father has paid for his sins thanks to a little help from you. I aim to return the favour and have a little satisfaction at the same time," Rick finished up the story.  
  
"I don't believe you, you are using this to seek revenge, how dare you," Syd cried walking over to where Perron sat bringing back her hand slapping him across the face.  
  
Gage immediately went to his wife's side putting his arm around her drawing her protectively close to him.  
  
"You know Sydney," Ricky smiled, "You are the only woman alive that has or will ever hit me. Contrary to what you may believe I didn't know anything about West being involved until the Maier woman told us. Don't worry I won't make a move until your little girl is safe and in your arms, Ranger Cooke."  
  
Walking towards the door Perron paused, "I'll be in touch Gage."  
  
As the door closed behind Perron Gage wrapped his arms around Syd pulling her close in front of him. Her head resting against his chest he softly spoke to her, "I don't know how to explain it Syd I just know he isn't going to do anything to interfere with us getting Piper back."  
  
"I wish I had your confidence," she sighed.  
  
The phone rang it was West, "Just wanted to let you know Mr. Burton that your credentials all checked out and your daughter has just arrived here. Now it is just a matter of our fifty-thousand dollar fee."  
  
"That is no problem we can have that to you as early as this evening," Gage told West his voice never faltering. "Seven thirty we'll be there." Turning to Syd he again took her in his arms, "She's almost home Shorty, she's almost home."  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"So you and Angela are having a good time then?" Sydney was asking Chris over the phone, "And you are doing what Aunt Alex it telling you?"  
  
There was a knock on the door and Gage went to answer it admitting Walker, Trivette and two more Mobile police detectives to the room.  
  
"All right Chris I'll let you talk to Daddy for a minute then, I love you Honey," Syd told her son before handing the phone to Gage.  
  
While Gage spoke briefly with his son Walker introduced detectives John Myers and Tom Blake.  
  
"We've had our eye on Mitchell for some time now," Myers was explaining and West goes without saying.  
  
"Right now I just want to hold my baby in my arms," Syd confessed a tight lipped grin crossing her lips.  
  
"You will Syd," Walker assured her, "As soon as you get Piper in your arms I want you to try and get out of the office, leave Gage to look after the money and arrests to us."  
  
"Walker it's Alex," Gage told him handing him the phone at the same time.  
  
As Walker went to speak to his wife, Trivette addressed Gage, "Okay here is the money, there is a bug in it so we will be keeping track of it all the time. All you need to do is go in and get your daughter."  
  
"There's one more thing you should know," Gage began, "Perron is here and he has some sort of vendetta against Mitchell and West."  
  
"Is he looking to take them out?" Trivette asked.  
  
"No I think they need to suffer for a few months until he gets to that point," Gage stated realizing how well he knew Ricky.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Walker asked as he rejoined them, "It's almost show time."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sydney and Gage walked into Burton's office at exactly seven thirty, Syd clasped tightly to Gage's hand neither spoke both knew how high the stakes were. West kept them waiting ten minutes before his office door opened and he invited them in.  
  
"Where is she?" Syd was anxiously asking.  
  
West smiled at her, "Just in the next room Mrs. Burton," he replied picking up the phone and pressing an extension. "Could you bring the baby in please," West requested then turning to Gage said; "Now lets get the money out of the way and you'll be new parents."  
  
Gage lifted the metal briefcase on to the corner of West's desk as his office door opened and his secretary brought in the baby. Sydney immediately got up running to Piper taking her in her arms.  
  
"Oh Cody she's so sweet," Syd cried pulling her daughter closer still.  
  
"Mrs. Burton, if you'd like to come with me I have some bottles and diapers for you and the baby," the secretary was saying, as Syd looked to Gage and he nodded his head.  
  
Once the door had closed behind Sydney Gage looked at West snapping the briefcase shut. Now it was Gage's turn to smile, "Mr. West if you could kindly place your hands behind your back, you're under arrest."  
  
"Who are you?" shouted West at the same time reaching into his desk drawer for a gun he kept there.  
  
"Ranger Francis Gage, the baby's real father," Gage retorted levelling his gun at West. "Now very slowly take your hand out of your desk drawer and put it where I can see it."  
  
West hesitated for a moment trying to decide if he could beat the Ranger with his gun. Gage was reading his mind.  
  
"Believe me for the hell you have put my wife and I through I really wish you would try it."  
  
Slowly West placed his hand on his desk just as Walker and detective Myers came busting into the office.  
  
Myers took the lawyer into custody as Walker turned to Gage, "Sydney needs you she thinks Piper has been drugged, the EMS are on their way."  
  
Gage didn't hear the last part as he bolted to through the door in search of Sydney and Piper. The ambulance was there and he could see his wife standing there as they checked out their baby.  
  
Myers and Walker were just coming out with West, Gage turned grabbing the man by his fancy lapels demanding, "What did you give her? What was she given?"  
  
Out of nowhere in one flying leap Rick Perron knocked Gage and West to the pavement the same time as a shot from a riffle cracked the hot humid air.  
  
"Rick," Gage shouted turning his attention to him.  
  
"We really are square now Gage," was all Rick was able to say before his eyes closed permanently.  
  
"Whiskey."  
  
Gage stared at West as if he didn't see him the same time asking, "What?"  
  
"We gave her whiskey to shut her up and put her to sleep," West informed Gage.  
  
"Gage go with Sydney there is nothing you can do here," Walker gently urged him.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Piper Gage was crying out loudly at the displeasure of being made to wait for her bottle. Her father held her close against his shoulder bouncing her slightly up and down her little wails being music to her mother and his ears. A moment later Syd came in with Chris carrying Piper's lunch. Handing the bottle to Gage he quickly began to feed her the noise subsiding.  
  
"See she's not all me," Syd laughed sitting beside the two of them, as Chris settled into some cartoons in front of the television.  
  
Gage kissed his daughter's forehead smiling at his wife's comment.  
  
"That was Walker on the phone they picked up Mitchell today he had the riffle at his house that killed Rick. It looks as if he was working alone he didn't want West connecting him in anyway to anything illegal."  
  
"I don't know why but I feel a sense of loss some how with him gone," Gage told Syd as she reached over letting her daughter take her finger.  
  
"I know you do," Syd softly told him kissing his cheek, "maybe it was just that common thread of being brought up by abusive people."  
  
"That could be it," Gage agreed lifting Piper up for a burp.  
  
They sat silently each in their own thoughts both knowing that with Rick's death the Perrons had finally been removed from their lives.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | 


End file.
